Understandable Love
by Boo Goes Squeak
Summary: I am working on a group of short stories involving pairings which are hardly ever used. Slightly better summary inside. Please R&R. Rated for language, and adult themes. 4 of 7 complete. ON HIATUS
1. And Then There Was Two

Ihave this idea. I want to make everyone aware that there are more than just three realtionships in the Titans Tower (Star/Rob, Rob/Rea, Rea/BB). I am writing 7 different short stories with 7 hardly (if ever) used pairings. That is my mission.

Please note: None of the stories are conected. I don't own the Teen Titans.

---

And Then There Was Two

Cyborg watched in disgust as Raven and Robin kissed noisily. He grimaced at the thought of what Beast Boy and Terra were doing, locked up in a room far away in the back of the Tower. He sighed at the reality of it all. He was the only one left out. Well, him and Starfire. When it came hormones, no one bothered with them. They had decided early on the Starfire was just too different from them; they shouldn't even try to worry about her emotions and stuff like that. And Cyborg, he was half machine. He didn't get those feelings, right? Wrong. With all this lovey-dovey shit going on, he was feeling a huge need for a girl. But who wanted a robot man? He could just get it on with his computer, right? Well, in a way, everyone could. He had tried cyber sex before, but he found it fake and disturbing. Not his piece of cake. He wanted to have it for real. Now, he wasn't a virgin. He had had sex once before, when he was still all man. But Starfire was a virgin, so she didn't understand what he did. He knew this from trying to talk to her about it. He just wanted to know how she dealt with all the crap their teammates were doing. She just acted cute and ditzy, not really getting his questions. In the end, he had left her more confused about Earthlings than he had intended. Maybe he should try to talk to her again. He was kinda starved for human contact at this point. A conversation with Starfire couldn't hurt.

He walked up to the roof of the Tower. He went up there once and a while, when he needed to breathe, and he always saw Starfire. She was usual there, unless they had to fight crime. He wondered if she slept up there now. He emerged and saw her immediately. She was floating a ways off the ground, away from the protection of the roof. If she stopped flying, she'd fall into the water below. Cyborg shivered, trying not to imagine it.

"Don't you ever worry?" he asked, coming as close to the edge as he dared. He had always been a little uncomfortable around heights. Being half robot didn't change his fears.

"Worry about what?" Starfire didn't move at all.

"Like, what would happen if you lost control and you fell. What would you do?"

"I suppose I would fall," she turned to look at him, "If it happened."

"Aren't you ever scared, though?"

"Not really. Why should I be?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I'm just saying that if it were me, I'd be a bit nervous."

"Well, you have a reason to be nervous," Starfire flew back down to the roof and came to rest in front of Cyborg, "You have a limit. 100. I do not."

Cyborg decided it was about time to change the subject, "I came here to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Starfire settled herself down on the ground, looking out onto the lake.

"Uh..." Cyborg considered whether he should sit down too. He didn't. "I was just wondering how you felt about all the...stuff that's been going on between our friends."

"What 'stuff'"?

"Well, Robin and Raven are kissing all the time, and I never see Beast Boy and Terra anymore. It bothers me. I was wondering if it bothers you too."

"It does bother me," admitted Starfire, "A little," she added. "But they are entitled to their feelings, although it is not very nice to exclude us completely."

"That's what I was thinking," Cyborg said. He sat down as best as he could. It was easier to sit in a chair for him. "I mean, they shouldn't ignore us all the time. We need to do something together, as a group. And I don't mean a mission."

"That is a fabulous idea," proclaimed Starfire, acting like herself for the first time in a while, "I will go suggest it to Robin. Why not you go talk to Beast Boy?"

"If his brain is functioning properly, sure," muttered Cyborg. He doubted Beast Boy could even form coherent speech at this point. That's happens when you been doing God knows what for days on end.

The two walked down into the Tower together. They were an odd pair, certainly. The beautiful, red headed alien and the giant machenical man. They could start their own circus. Welcome to Titans Tower, freak central. But they weren't freaks. They were idols. Everyone wanted to be a Titan. Cyborg would happily trade placed with one of those poor fools.

They split up, Starfire heading to the main room, and Cyborg to the back. He found his way to Beast Boy and Terra's room without much difficulty, except it was kinda creepy because they had chosen to hide away in the part of the Tower no one had been in since it was first built. Cyborg reached the room, and knocked on it. No answer. He pound on the door until an irritated Beast Boy opened it. He wore nothing but dirty boxers. He looked greener than usual.

"What do you want?" he snapped, "I'm busy."

Cyborg caught a glimpse of Terra, wrapped in a blanket, before she ducked out of sight, "We need to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"About us. You know, friends. You two have been hiding back here for almost a week. I think that's enough sex for now," Beast Boy turned a slight shade of pink, "We have to do something together, all of us. Not just us, but Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Terra. You need to realize that you aren't the only people left. There's still a world outside your room."

"And I'm not going to be bothered by that world," sneered Beast Boy, "I'm fine with what I have," and he slammed the door in Cyborg's face.

---

Back up on the roof, the two sullen teammates regrouped.

"No luck with Beast Boy," Cyborg said, "He wants to stay in his fantasy land with Terra. There's no hope for him. For either of them."

"It is the same with Robin and Raven," confirmed Starfire, "They ignored me until I hit Robin. He yelled at me, so I gave up." She sighed, "I think that this is all a cause lost."

"I have to agree with you, as much as I hate too."

They were quiet for a time before Cyborg asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well," pondered Starfire, "We could do what they do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if they are having such a wonderful time, why should we not? We are going to have to be by ourselves anyway, why not do something enjoyable."

"You mean you want to be reclusive like them? Or do you mean...you want to kiss and stuff? But, it's just you and me." Cyborg looked, and felt, completely confused.

Starfire smiled, "Why not? There is nothing stopping us. Unless, of course, you are uncomfortable with it."

"I don't understand. You want to make out with me like Robin and Raven are doing. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes."

Cyborg stared at her like she was crazy. Was this really Starfire? Was this the way her planet worked? He had never really thought about Tamaran customs before now. But there wasn't much time to think, because Starfire was giving him a look he had never seen before. She was also getting closer to him. Why was he so nervous? He'd had girlfriends before; he's kissed before. But this was Starfire. No, it was him. He hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone since he was...rebuilt. Starfire was in his lap now. She was gently touching his dark skin, tracing the lines of his human face. He stopped feeling her warm fingers as she moved on to the metal half.

"I do not mind, you know," she whispered, "You could look any way you wished and I would not care."

Cyborg took her hand and kissed it, "I think that's what I wanted to hear for so long."

They smiled at each other. Slowly, Cyborg reached out and touched Starfire's face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. Just as slowly, Cyborg leaned over and kissed her. Starfire draped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Neither one noticed the unusual black mist in the corner.

Raven reappeared in the main room, which was already occupied by Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra.

"I don't think we have to worry about them," said Raven with a smile. The others smiled too.

---

There you go. Cyborg/Starfire. Cyborg is in, like, 4 of these stories. Why doesn't he get any love? Well, now he does. Please R&R. I would really like to know what you think of my mission. Thanks.


	2. Being Royal

Hi again. I went back and redid this chapter. It makes a bit more sense now, and it's better. If you read it before, you can skip to the scene in the cafe.

Here, I would like to remind you tht none of the stories are connected. As you will see, one of the characters in this pairing was in the last one too. Those two stories are completely different. I just want to establish that. Thanks.

I don't own anything that has to do with the Titans, although I am in charge of the making of the motion picture. Coming in 2000 something...

---

Being Royal

"Beast Boy, we have to talk about this."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about Rea."

"Please, if you want us to work out, you have to stop playing those games."

"I can have other interests."

"You only have one interest: that stupid station of yours. I just can't compete."

"Rea, I'll beat this level, then we'll go out. Ok?"

"Whatever."

Elsewhere

"Robin, shut up."

"What?"

"Just shut up."

"Why? What did I do?"

"I can't listen to your nonsense anymore. If you really loved me, then you'd stop talking about Slade."

"I don't talk about him all the time."

"Yes you do. Don't lie."

"Star..."

"I think we need some time apart, Robin."

"No Star, please don't go..."

Elsewhere again

Raven sulked down the hallway to her room. Why did Beast Boy have to be such an asshole? She was fine by herself, but he had insisted that they hook up. What was the harm? It was kinda fun at first, too. Then he decided that she wasn't worth it anymore. He was missing valuable playing time with her, and let's face it, she was no Terra. Raven couldn't believe her own stupidity. He was a complete loser. He wasn't worth her time either.

Lost in thought, Raven hardly even noticed the impact from crashing headlong into a muttering Starfire.

"Oh, sorry Star," she mumbled before starting to walk away again, but the red-head called her back.

"Raven, wait."

Raven stopped and turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"You want to go to the mall today?"

"Uh...sure."

A few minutes later, without consulting their "stupid boyfriends", the two lady heroes were flying over to the Jump City Mall.

---

"Raven, please try it on."

"No fucking way."

Starfire tried her best puppy dog eyes. Raven sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled and snatched the slinky dress out of Starfire's gentle grasp. She went into the changing booth and began to undress. The dress slid on with ease. It accentuated her curves very nicely, and Raven couldn't help but to admire herself in the full length mirror on the wall.

"Well?" called Starfire from the waiting area.

Raven exited the dressing room shyly. Starfire stood up and walked over to her. Very seriously, she inspected the sorceress from head to toe, often touching and smoothing and straightening. Raven cheeks were turning pinker and pinker the farther down Star got. When Starfire reached her hips, the alien put both her hands on either side and held them there. Raven coughed. Blinking, and turning pink herself, Starfire dropped her hands.

"It looks wonderful," she said with a smile.

Raven didn't reply. Instead she went back into the changing booth and pulled off the dress.

---

The women sat at a half cleaned table in Starbucks, sipping coffee. Starfire used to insist they go there whenever in the mall. She claimed that it was "her name sister" back when she knew little about Earth's culture. Now she'd been living there for over 5 years and she understood what everyone else did. You couldn't tell her apart anymore.

As for Raven, she hated Starbucks. She hated coffee too, but Starfire had ordered her one. She didn't protest. She wanted to enjoy the time they were spending together. She wanted to forget her rocky relationship with Beast Boy. She wanted to have fun again. Over the past 5 years, she had perfected her skills. She could display emotion more than before, although at times her emotions would fluctuate and something would explode, but she was getting better. Now that she was allowed to have fun, no one had the time to be with her. She found it even more depressing then her pervious situation.

"Why are things not working out with you and Beast Boy?" asked Starfire, snapping Raven out of her line of thought.

"My, you're blunt," muttered Raven.

"I just want to know." She took another sip of coffee.

Raven sighed, "He just loves his video games. There's no time for me. What about you and Robin?"

"He just loves his work," sighed Starfire.

"Men," scoffed Raven. She and Star clinked coffee mugs.

"You know," Starfire thought aloud, "On my planet, all those with royal standings are betrothed by their parents to another person of royalty. It is common knowledge that if one, or both, partner is unhappy with the match, instead of divorce, they have lovers. It isn't at all frowned upon, like it is here though."

"That's weird, but at least you have the option."

"Yeah."

"So...are you saying we should cheat on our boyfriends with each other?"

"Basically, yes."

Raven didn't say anything. She took another sip of coffee, realized it was coffee, and grimaced. Starfire waited for her to reply.

"What would happen if they found out?"

"I think they'd forgive us. It's not like we're cheating on them with other boys. They'll probably like the idea too. Beast Boy will, anyway."

"Ok..."

"Are you uncomfortable with the fact that we are girls?"

Raven looked up. Starfire suddenly sounded like the way she used too, before she had been completely exposed. Raven missed those days. They were all so young.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable with it," she admitted.

"Then why not?"

"Why not..." Raven wasn't sure. She liked Starfire, but a girlfriend? She had nothing against exploring those things, but this was Starfire. They had been friends for so long...it would just be weird.

"It would be exciting," offered Star, "We would have our own secret dates and Robin and Beast Boy wouldn't even know about it."

Again, Raven looked up. Secrets, sneaking, cheating, lovers. It all sounded like a lot of fun.

"We can try it, if you want," she mumbled.

Starfire grinned widely. For moment, she even _looked _like she used to. Raven didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. She trusted Starfire. If she said they were going to have fun, then they were going to. Raven smiled for the first time in while. Starfire reached across the table and took Raven's hand. She sighed at the warm touch.

'This is going to be great,' Raven thought.

---

There you go. You can review again andtell me ifthis was a good enough improvment. Vin, I hope this answers your question. The next chapter will be in a bit. I have the idea, but Istill need to fit it all together. Ok, until next time!


	3. Zoom Zoom

I have returned! I don't have much time right now so I'll just say this: I don't own Teen Titans, Kill Bill, Straight-Jacket, or The Libertines. **If you haven't seen the fixed up second chapter, go take a look.**

Here we go!

-

Zoom Zoom

This is it.

A sickeningly green car suddenly (and dramatically) flashed passed the ice blue car that had been holding its place at first for most of the race.

"No!"

The green car rocketed over the finish line.

"Alright! In your face, you big tin can!"

"You green son of a monkey, you cheated! I'll kick your bastard ass!"

"Not if you can't catch me, dumbfuck!"

With that statement, the two teenaged boys proceeded to trash their living room in attempts to maim each other. Their whole tower-home might have been destroyed if not for the enraged screams from their fearless leader to shut the hell up and stop fucking around. They stopped, with Robin breathing down their necks, but only for a short time. Whenever the Gamestation X Cube was on, the two superheroes were on edge, ready to rip each other apart. Soon they were at it again. Until, or course, Robin went psycho on their asses.

-

"WHAT DO YA MEAN WE CAN'T PLAY!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"You can't take away our games!" cried Cyborg.

"They're all we got," whimpered Beast Boy. The green teenager turned in a puppy and howled at Robin's feet.

"You two are way too destructive when you play those games. We don't need anymore repairs done to the Tower right now. Consider yourselves grounded."

Robin left the boys speechless in the living room. He really didn't want to have to away their games, but when they got out of control, it was his job to keep them line. They deserved those toys of there's, they had earned them. Protecting the city was a full time job, and down time was appreciated. But down time shouldn't involve violence. There was too much of that already, and Robin didn't feel up to handling more.

Back in the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg still couldn't find their words. Robin had never done anything so drastic to them. He yelled and lectured but he never took away privileges. He was tough but fair. Well, until now.

"What are we gonna do?" the changeling asked, breaking the silence.

"We could go to the arcade," offered Cyborg.

"We're banned, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg rubbed the back of his metal head. Old habits die hard. "I really thought that their sprinklers worked."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"Shut up!"

For a second, the two young men were about to go for each others throats, but something stopped them.

"If we keep this up," muttered Cyborg, "He'll lock us up."

"Robin wouldn't...uh," Beast Boy scratched his right arm with his left hand, "Well, he can't... um...I'm gonna go to my room."

"Whatever," sighed the half metal man. Beast Boy promptly turned into a sparrow and flew away. Cyborg stood grumbling for a time, before heading to the garage.

-

One week later, and Robin had not relented. At first, Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone out of their way to avoid each other, which wasn't to difficult considering the size of the Tower, but they had suddenly started to miss each other. Sure, they didn't along very well, but they were friends. Who would one play video games with if the other wasn't there? So, they got into the habit of going to each others rooms and hanging out. They'd listen to music, talk about fighting and what new game they should buy, consult who was hotter: Raven or Starfire. The odd thing was, whenever they began to debate the attractiveness of their female teammates, they could hardly think of any good arguments. Beast Boy would start to say Raven "had the whole mysterious going for her," and end up contradicting himself. Then Cyborg would try counter, "Starfire was a lot more fun to be with," but would trail off. They wouldn't talk for a long time, until one said he had something else to do and they would go their separate ways. The awkwardness was even visible to their partners. The Robin and Raven would exchange worried glances while Starfire questioned their help. They would just blame it on the lack of video games as their inner thoughts screamed otherwise. Nothing seemed right to them anymore.

-

"Young males!" called Starfire, "We have little movies for the talking box!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy bounded into the room. "What do ya got?" they asked at the same time.

"A movie about fighting and females with swords, and another about romance in your 1950 years," Starfire answered, holding up Kill Bill, and Straight-Jacket.

Beast Boy grabbed Kill Bill and ran to the T.V. Soon, he and the others were watching Uma Thurman hack apart anyone that got in her way. Once the movie ended, Starfire jumped up and popped in Straight-Jacket. There was Matt Letscher sleeping with other men while juggling his career and marriage with Sally. After that was over, everyone looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"That was ok," was all they said before getting up to leave.

Robin and Raven sighed heavily. Starfire looked puzzled.

Out in the hall, the two boys unconsciously wandered into Cyborg's room, which happened to be the closest. When they were (safely) inside, Cyborg slid a CD into his boom box. British rock come blasting out.

_The boy looked at Johnny and said  
My word that was fun  
When he did it with his hat on  
Like in a saddle with his gun  
We're in slow motion eating breakfast  
At the side view hotel  
Oh sipping down wine  
Everything's going so well_

_New York city's very pretty in the night time  
But oh don't you miss Soho  
Where everybody goes  
La de di la de di da diddy_

During the instrumental interlude, Beast Boy looked over at his part robot buddy, "How are theses guys?"

"They're The Libertines. I like them a lot. This particular is my favorite."

"But what are they singing about?"

"Gay sex."

"Oh."

The song picked up.

_The boy looked at Johnny  
Said "Don't you know who I think I am"  
He said I did it once before  
Now I'm trying all I can_

_He says oh no no  
oh yeah yeah  
I said oh no no no  
yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_New York city's very pretty in the night time  
But don't you miss Soho  
Where everybody goes  
La de di la de di da diddy_

"That's a cool song," murmured Beast Boy.

"I know."

Awkward silence.

"So, you realize that we-"

"Yeah."

"Are you...cool with that?"

"Sure, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm cool with it."

"Awesome."

Awkward silence.

"At least we don't have to worry about fighting over girls anymore."

Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy smiled.

"And we still have our video games."

"Yeah, we still have our video games."

-

Well, I guess that wasn't so bad, but you all can tell me that when you review. Peace out!


	4. The Things I Do For You

Alright folks, I got another one for you. This one, I must say, is something I've been waiting for. Not the pairing itself, but this is my favorite type of writing. When I and my characters can act weird. Not like I own the Teen Titans! looks around wildly I hope Cartoon Network wasn't around to hear that...

-

The Things I Do For You

-

**Monday, 10:40 A.M**

**Breakfast was terrible. Cyborg was his usual bastard self. "No more tofu" my ass. He threw it away. I found it in the dumpster. I'm gonna kill him one day, I swear to God.**

**In other news, Starfire walked out of the bathroom without her towel on. (Sorry Vin, but I had to use that). I only saw her for a split second before she realized and went back inside, but I spurted in my pants. She has the nicest tits I have ever seen. Shit, I don't even care what Raven looks like anymore. I'm not gonna be able to get the image out of my head for weeks.**

-

_Monday, 10: 52 A.M_

_Dearest Friend Diary:_

_I must say, my memory fails me too often. I once again forgot to wear a towel after I completed my cleaning ritual and left the Room of Bathing. Friend Beast Boy saw me and his eyes became very wide. I think where they were in danger of exploding, but I had no time to ask. I went back within the Room of Bathing to retrieve my towel and when I came out once more, Friend Beast Boy was no where to be seen. I asked Friend Robin where he had gone, and Friend Robin said that Friend Beast Boy went running to his room. I wonder what was wrong...but it is no matter. If there is a problem, Friend Beast Boy will tell me. _

-

**Tuesday, 3:30 A.M**

**I had a weird dream last night. I was a little mouse, which is weird 'cause I'm usually a lion or something. Anyway, I'm running around looking for food, when this huge owl swooped down and grabbed me. It took me to this huge hollow tree. When it flied inside, it dropped me and turned into Starfire. Naked Starfire. And she said, "It's alright little mouse. You looked so cute down there all by yourself, I had to have you. I promise I won't eat you. You'll just be my pet."**

**Then I woke up. I spurted in bed. I couldn't go back to sleep. This really sucks. Well, not really. I got to see Starfire naked. Again.**

-

_Tuesday, 11:46 A.M_

_My Darling Friend Diary: _

_Friend Beast Boy would not speak to me during the consumption of breakfast, even when he wanted some one to pass him the tofu. He asked Friend Cyborg to pass the tofu instead. He does not often to that. That is curious behavior for Friend Beast Boy. I tried to ask why he was acting so out of character, but he gave me an odd look and ran away to his room. I was about to go after him, when Friend Robin told me that it would be best to leave Friend Beast Boy alone. I don't understand. Maybe it is just another male mindset that a female cannot fathom. Or maybe I aught to ask Friend Raven. _

-

**Tuesday, 12:05 A.M**

**After Starfire chased me into my room...well, she didn't chase me, I ran. But anyway, I got this weird flash of inspiration. I...I wrote a poem! How weird is that?**

**Here it is:**

**There is an alien angel**

**Flying by my heart**

**She's not from around here**

**And she comes in when it's dark**

**She winds her way through my blood stream**

**Pumps herself into my lungs**

**Feels her way to brain**

**That's where she begins her fun**

**She tickles my nerves**

**And makes me sick with love**

**She climbs my cerebellum**

**And makes me turn into a dove**

**And then we fly away.**

**Whoa. So weird. Where did I get the love part from?**

-

_Wednesday, 1:38_

_My Lovely Friend Diary:_

_I fear there is something wrong with Friend Beast Boy. He will not talk to me, or even come within my general area. I talked to Friend Raven about it, and she says Friend Beast Boy has a "crush" upon me. When I asked her further, she explained it as, that he had feelings for me farther than being my friend. I still did not understand, but Friend Raven only sighed and mumbled something about my intelligence. But I do not "get it". How can Friend Beast Boy be more than a friend to me? Does that me he wishes to be my mate? I always thought that someone from my home would become my mate. I only ever considered my fellow Titans as friends. But if Friend Beast Boy wishes to be my mate, I am fine with that. But it is custom that he should bring it up first. So I shall wait for him. _

-

**Thursday, 9:25 P.M**

**I can't keep this up anymore. I have to talk to her. Or, at least, see her naked again. I want her so bad. I wrote a song now. It was weird. I haven't touched my guitar in ages, but I just picked it up. I played some scales, then kicked into gear. I played until my fingers bled, singing nonsense about love and lust and all those girly things. It goes like this:**

**Are you ready girl?**

**Everything's gonna be fine**

**Stick with me**

**Everything's gonna be fine**

**Are you sure you can handle me?**

**But don't worry 'bout that**

**I promise you the world**

**But don't worry 'bout that**

**Things are gonna be different now**

**Now that we have each other**

**Ready for this life?**

**I will give you everything.**

**Yeah, it sucked balls, but I still played it. I sat there for hours working it out. Maybe I should play my song for her...and maybe I should throw myself off the roof too.**

-

_Friday, 3:11 P.M_

_My most Wonderful Diary:_

_Friend Beast Boy has spoken to me at last! He offered to take me up to the roof tonight and talk. I am very pleased. I will write more it after this night out takes place. _

-

**Friday, 11:30 P.M**

**I did it. I brought her up to the roof. I played my song, and I turned my poem into a song and played that too. She...she said...she loved them. We kissed. It was amazing.**

**I should start taking guitar lessons again. Maybe take some classes in creative writing. I could bring Starfire along. I'm sure she'd love it.**

-

_Friday, 11:58 P.M_

_My most Splendiferous Diary:_

_Friend Raven was right! Friend Beast Boy does wish to be my mate. He played songs for me on his...what did he call it? His guitar! He wrote two songs for me. For me specifically. It was very flattering. Then he kissed me. It was very pleasurable. I even told him so, and his face became very red. I asked if he was alright, and he laughed, so I guess he is. I am very happy now that Friend Beast Boy is my mate. Or, as he says, "boyfriend". I actually prefer boyfriend. And I am his girlfriend. Earth is so interesting! _

-

And there you have it. Sorry the poem/song sucked. It's pretty late, and I'm rather out of it, so this is the best I've got. Plus Ebert and Roeper are yelling about movies and it is very distracting. But you shall have your romance! Because I am just...I don't even know. I'm really tired. Thank you and good night.


End file.
